


Dragon Day

by iroiroriro



Category: Pocket Monsters: Sword & Shield | Pokemon Sword & Shield Versions
Genre: Cute, Falling In Love, Fluff, M/M, Oblivious Leon, Raihan accidentally falling head over heels, Short & Sweet
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-21
Updated: 2020-02-21
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:21:36
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,762
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22823989
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/iroiroriro/pseuds/iroiroriro
Summary: It's Dragon Day in the poképark and Raihan lets his pokémon loose to play.In the middle of watching over his dragons, he meets someone unexpected.
Relationships: Dande | Leon/Kibana | Raihan
Comments: 30
Kudos: 304





	Dragon Day

"Dragon Day! Dragon Day!"

Rotom chirps early in the morning and gets replied by a choked grunt from Raihan, the dragon tamer groaning as he blinks his eyes open, groggily looking at a Trapinch and a bunch of Goomy jumping on his chest to wake him up- except it's more on _trying to jump_ on Trapinch's case. 

The gym leader heaves out a laugh as he turns and lets the baby dragons fall beside him, a Goomy that wasn't able to jump out of the way yelping as she gets stuck between the struggling, upside down Trapinch and Raihan's arm, the tall man humming as he sinks back against his pillow and almost goes back to sleep.

_Almost._

"Dragon Day! Dragon Day! It's Dragon Day at the poképark, _bzzt!"_

Raihan slowly wakes as Rotom all but shouts while flying around his flat in the stadium, the gym leader's team excitedly howling as they all dash to Raihan's room upon hearing the phone. Raihan buffets awake as Goodra starts jumping up and down his bed, jostling him too much to continue to sleep in peace while Sandaconda wraps his tail around his ankle and tugs until he's almost halfway off the bed.

"Okay, I'm awake! I'm awake! Is this because I accidentally dropped you yesterday?" Raihan sits up and breaks into laughter as he tries to calm his _shrieking_ team down, moving to stand on his bed and grabbing the twirling Rotom in mid-air.

"Kind of, _bzzt!_ But not fully! The Goomies have been excited since last night and have been nagging me about it since half an hour ago, _bzzt!"_

Said culprits are trying to help one of them out as a crying sibling rolls around the bed, trapped in Raihan's blanket. The gym leader laughs as he motions Rotom to record before helping the baby dragons out of the tangle their sibling got herself into, their mother still jumping up and down the mattress excitedly as Duraludon looks on in concern. Flygon pushes the Trapinch upright as the baby cheers at his fully evolved counterpart before standing on his hind legs and trying to reach him, failing and falling forward into the soft mattress with a coo.

The chaotic clip is promptly uploaded on his social media account before the gym leader stands up and stretches, hearing the now freed Goomy group chatter at him excitedly.

"Dragon Day?" Raihan teasingly asks and his whole team stops, heads whipping to look at him with sparkling eyes. "Dragon Day!!" the gym leader hoorays and the room is filled with howls and cheers of different volumes, even the non-dragon ones absolutely bouncing in unrestrained glee and excitement.

He laughs as he ushers them to get ready, calling Sebastian, Aria and Camilla on his phone to help him herd the baby pokémon around the park.

The gym leader chooses a sports jacket over a black tank top, wearing matching jogging pants and designer running shoes for the walk. He checks his style in-front of his big bathroom mirror before heading out, snapping and posting a quick OOTD shot for the sponsors before handing the Goomies' pokeballs over to the gym trainers waiting for him outside of the castle, the four of them calling a Corviknight Cab so they can all fly to Wyndon together.

"Dragon Day! Dragon Day!" Sebastian chants excitedly to the Goomies entrusted to him once they arrive at the poképark, earning a laugh from Aria as Camilla follows them in exasperation, carefully walking as some of the Goomies try to climb up her legs so they can ride above her shoulders like they do with Raihan.

The gym leader eyes them with mirth before turning to another fan and smiling for her selfie. Him being out on Dragon Day means a lot of his fans, who are also dragon trainers, will be out and about too.

Trapinch pushes his head against Raihan's cheek and the gym leader laughs as his fans, mostly girls, squeal at the sight. "Guess he's being a little impatient. We'll be off then," Raihan waves as he walks away, leaving the calls of _Take Care!!, See you later!_ and other faint, incoherent chatter behind him.

The tamer brings out Rotom from his pocket and tells him to take pictures if a good opportunity would allow it, otherwise it's free to do whatever it wants and play around too. Dragon Day at the poképark means that the stands for food and treats will mostly be selling dragon-themed concoctions that the pokémon would surely like, giving him a lot of opportunity for some nice candid photos that would be very in-theme and would have his Pidgetter set for a few days.

Trainers young and old run and walk about with their partners along with children playing with their parents' pokémon. Other types are there too but not as much as there are dragons, it _is_ Dragon Day after all.

Raihan lets his team out and watches as some children gush and cheer at the sight of the gym leaders' pokémon out in the open. Flygon, not one for such things, immediately sets off to the sky and leaves Duraludon swaying around as some kids try to climb him, Sandaconda making sure none of them would fall over and get hurt. Goodra makes a show of watching over her Goomies and turns her face a bit whenever she notices a camera pointed at her, she knows her good angle for _'candids'_ after all.

The dragon tamer watches his team play around and interact with other pokémon for a bit before turning to the stands to buy treats, Trapinch opting to stay over his shoulder as he walks. The pokémon's stubby body is comfortably cradled inside of the gym leader's hoodie as he looks around from the elevated height, sometimes shyly burying his face into Raihan's neck when he sees people point at him and coo in awe.

Raihan returns to his team not very long after and hands Aria bags of treats. "Split these all among my team equally. Wait, actually- no, Goodra only gets three and don't give her anymore no matter how much she does her sparkly eyes, got it?" the gym leader pats her in the shoulder as she nods and playfully salutes before turning to the other gym trainers and waving the bags around. Raihan feels his eye twitch as Aria excitedly huffs and bounces on the balls of her feet- maybe he should've entrusted the food to Camilla instead.

The gym leader shakes his head with a chuckle before looking up and waving to Flygon, motioning the dragon to fly back down as Raihan whistles to catch the Goomies' attention. Raihan laughs as they all scramble for treats, running all over each other and some of them jumping around the place before stopping just in-front of him.

He silently counts them off as he gives them treats one by one, snickering a scolding when some of them fight for a snack as he tells them that they're all getting one each. He's about finished counting them off when he offers a treat to one of the babies and stills when the pokémon takes it, blinking at the happy Dreepy dancing around with his acquired treat as another one expectantly looks up at Raihan.

_...Wait, these aren't mine-_

Raihan lifts his head up and looks around to see if their trainer is nearby only for his eyes to snap back down when the Dreepy whimpers for a treat, poking at his knee as it tilts its head to the side. The gym leader huffs out a laugh, noticing crumbs at the corner of the pokémon's mouth.

Despite knowing that these two probably already ate, he still gives the last one its own treat, the ghost pokémon cheering as it twirls around happily, munching on the treat with one big bite. Trapinch lets out a curious, high-pitched coo in his place in Raihan's hood and the gym leader pats the baby's head as the trainer huffs at the playful pair that somehow got their way.

"Ah, I'm so sorry! Are they bothering you? They already had their treats, you don't have to give them any!"

The pair of ghost pokémon suddenly panics and wipes their faces off of crumbs as a shadow covers Raihan, their trainer approaching the gym leader from behind.

The gym leader laughs and shakes his head at the baby pokémon's antics. "Nah, I already gave them some. Dragons are such gluttons, huh?" Raihan turns only to freeze when he looks up, the smile on his face slowly falling as his mouth hangs open at the sight.

The sun shines harshly behind locks of purple hair, tied in a messy braid under the owner's cap and framing his head in a beautiful halo.

The trainer before him blinks as recognition fills his golden eyes, a bright smile with the power to contest against the sun itself filling his features as his shoulders hunch up while he laughs at whatever the gym leader said- something that he's probably already forgotten so that he can burn the other trainer's image in his memory-

"They sure are!" Leon beams.

The champion. His _rival. **Leon.**_

A split second is all it takes for the bag in Raihan's hands to fall, not giving the gym leader enough time to even yelp as the baby pokémon all launch at him for a second treat. 

Leon gasps as Raihan gets buried under a small mountain of Goomies, the babies all scrambling to empty the bag as Leon carefully tries to get them off and help the gym leader up on his feet, his jacket now sticky from all the goo on him.

"Ack- Raihan, are you alright? Are you okay?" the champion worriedly looks over him and Raihan coughs out as he straightens up, looking himself over and shaking his head as nonchalantly as he can.

"No-Yes- I'm fine. No scratch, didn't hurt at all," he averts his eyes so he doesn't have to look for Leon only for it to work against him when Trapinch tries to reach over the other trainer and falls out of the gym leader's hood.

Leon catches him easily as Raihan freezes at the sight, unable to even reach forward- what with his body's delayed response for some reason. It feels as if his brain is lagging and trying to reconnect to a Wi-Fi router that's already overloaded with a bunch of devices.

Trapinch happily coos as the champion gives the baby pokémon a surprised laugh. "Well aren't you adorable! Were you hiding in Han's hoodie? What were you doing there?" he gently pinches Trapinch's front leg and waves it around, causing Raihan's heart to stop as his mouth hangs open for a second time that day.

_Han? Who is- Is that **him**?_

The champion looks up at him, whom he nicknamed _Han_ , supposedly, and tilts his head to the side in question, the gym leader's mouth snapping shut.

"Oh- He, uh, likes peeking over my shoulder. From the hoodie. A lot," Raihan's usually smooth way of talking isn't working for some reason. His mouth just keeps wanting to hang open the more he looks at Leon and his stupid getup, the champion sporting a white sweater with a weird, Charizard doodle on it, khaki colored cargo capris, sky blue slip up shoes and not to mention the teal fanny pack around his waist.

He looks so _~~cute~~_ ridiculous.

"What are you wearing?" Raihan points and watches Leon beam excitedly, giddy for some reason.

"I'm undercover! How's my disguise? You didn't recognize me at first, huh? You were so shocked!" The champion leans in and hushes to him in a conspiring tone as Raihan blinks and looks around, immediately seeing the similarly badly disguised Macro Cosmos employees who are probably here to make sure Leon doesn't get bombarded by countless fans.

Speaking of, some fans are actually sneaking glances at the champion. Actually, everybody probably knows that he's the champion- his _disguise_ doesn't really veil who he is at all, not to mention his face is out in the open.

"Yah- yeah, I- oho, I didn't recognize you at all, how did you do that?" Raiha nods and laughs in a monotone, hands clammy for some reason he can't understand.

Is Leon gently swaying Trapinch around as he cradles him in his arms the reason? Absolutely not, what are you talking about.

The champion huffs and puffs his chest out, motioning to his hat. "I changed my hat! _And_ my hair! No one would surely recognize me!" He proudly declares and Raihan hears a distant snort from a trainer somewhere behind Leon.

"How about your face? Everybody can see it."

Leon tutts as he takes his hat off of his head. "Not when I do this," he covers his face with the cap, only his big, golden eyes peeking out as they crinkle with a smile.

A cough to mask a laugh that sounds _suspiciously_ like Sebastian's is heard and Raihan purses his lips, extremely disgruntled by the fact that he just saw the action as _utterly_ _adorable_.

Haha, woah. Hold on a minute- this is the _champion_ we're talking about here. Muscle and Charizard and undefeated and all. _Adorable_ doesn't feel like a word that can be used to describe him.

A coo makes the two of them look down, the Goomies apologetically rubbing against Raihan's leg as they say sorry in their own way, the sad and destroyed bag of treats long blowed away from the shuffle.

Leon gently laughs as he crouches down, Raihan reflexively following and crouching down too as the champion reaches down and pats a Goomy's head, laughing when a bunch of them try to climb over the first Goomy so that they can also get head pats. Leon awws in delight as he squeezes Trapinch more against his chest, the pokémon snuggling against the champion as if he belongs there.

Crap- yeah, he's cute. He's so cute- how come he's never seen this before? Raihan's in big trouble.

"Want to get some coffee later?"

It tumbles out of the gym leader's mouth before he can stop it.

Leon blinks before turning to look at him, wide eyes eyeing him for a split second before he breaks into a grin, beaming.

Raihan should invest in some sunglasses soon. If Leon is going to keep doing that, the gym leader might go blind.

"Sure! We've never actually hung out before, have we? We can do it now!" The champion stands up and bounces on his heels as Raihan shakily nods, his legs feeling like jelly as he looks up at the trainer before him in awe while trying to process what he said.

It takes a few awkward seconds of Raihan just staring- _like an idiot_ \- before he, too, stands up and pats his pants even though there's no dirt on them, coughing into his fist as he averts his eyes and stops, blinking at a Dragapult who's judgementally glaring at him.

"Y-yeah, let's," Raihan looks back at Leon as the champion grins.

"Great! How about we buy some from the stands and let the Dreepies hang out with the Goomies for a while?" The two of them both look down only to see that the baby pokémon have gone ahead and done so even without their prompting.

The smaller trainer smiles at the sight before turning and pinching the hem of Raihan's sleeve, the part that didn't get much goo action. He pulls Raihan away only to stop when the gym leader doesn't let him, turning back around with confused eyes.

"That's the wrong direction. The coffee stalls are over there," which are actually opposite to where Leon was initially going to pull him to.

The champion throws his head back and laughs at his blunder and- gosh- Raihan likes the sound. It's different from the one he boisterously does in the stadium yet just... so distinctly him.

"Oh, my bad! Let's go there now then, for sure this time!" The smaller trainer turns and pulls him to the now _right_ direction, walking through the crowd with a content Trapinch pressed againt his chest as people step aside to make way. Leon turns to peek at him over his shoulder and gives him a bright smile before looking back at where he's going and continuing with a happy bounce in his steps.

Raihan's heart starts pounding out of his chest as he breathlessly laughs at himself.

He's in big trouble.

**Author's Note:**

> @yisusfishus is the mastermind of this ya'll! ✨
> 
> She thought of the _"dogparkAU except it's pokemon"_ concept and kept feeding me ideas and I just HAD to write this so that I could see it through!! And now it's here for all of you to read too 💖💖


End file.
